Power Cut
by Rima-chan-fan
Summary: A power cut...C


Clouds masked the night sky unleashing all their fury. Rain started to fall and fog rolled in around Whipstaff manor as Kat and Casper sat in the dark house alone. Kat gave a dirty look to the once glowing, black box in front of her and pouted.

"I've been waiting all week for it to come on, why did we have to have a power cut now?"

"It's ok, Kat, you can see the re-run on Sunday, no big deal." Casper said in a smile, although they couldn't see each other because of the darkness except for the odd flash of lightning coming in through the window. The thunder making Kat jump each time it strikes.  
"I'll go get the glow sticks your dad bought especially for situations like this." Casper said, but before he turned round Kat quickly stopped him.

"Dad bought glow sticks?"

"yea, he said candles are hazards." Casper said and again he was quickly interrupted just before he turned round.

"Wait!" She said trying to think up an excuse to keep him there. "Urm...d-don't go..."

"Why not?" Casper asked as she searched for his hand.

"B-Because...I'll get board." Kat said a moment before jumping a little and Casper could see her scared face in the second long light that peered through.

"I'll only be a few seconds...are you scared?" Casper asked feeling her tight grip on his hand.

"N-No I'm just...urm..." Kat stuttered and a amused smile creaped across Casper's face.

"Yes you are, is it the dark?" He asked and Kat audiobly shook her head. "Is it the thunder?" Kat audibly shook her head again. "Is it the thought of being alone in the dark during a thunder storm?" Kat shook her head.

"Never mind." She replied turning away. Casper gently grabbed her shoulders. "If your scared then you can come with me." He said in a comforting tone.

"I'm not scared...I just..." Kat stopped and thought it's the time to tell him before it's too late. "I don't want you to leave me...." Kat said in an almost whisper.

"Why not?" Casper asked and Kat blushed.

"I don't want you to leave me because...I...Urm...The real reason I was looking forward all week for tonight was urm...wasn't just for my program..."

"Go on." Casper prompted her to continue.

"it's also the thought...of spending time alone with you..." Kat said avoiding his gaze and blushing more. Casper's face grew confused, but Kat carried on. "I really like spending time with you...and being alone together with no interruptions means I can spend more time with you...hoping..." Casper became even more confused.

"Hopeing? Hoping for what?" Kat suddenly went back on her previous decision and quickly stood up and tried to change the subject.

"So, what are your uncles out for again?"

"Kat, don't try and change the subject." Casper said floating up behind of her.

"What subject?" Kat asked with a nervous laugh.

"Kat," Casper started seriously appearing in front of her and moved in every direction she moved her head into to meet her gaze. By that time the storm had long finished and the lights flickered back on. The two noticed, of corse, but was too interested in each other to look away. Casper saw her pink blush and without thinking he moved closer. "What are you hoping for?" Kat hesitated, but spoke anyway.

"I daydream an awful lot and I hope all of my daydreams come true...and urm..." Kat peered down at the floor avoiding eye contact while her pink blush reddened. "I mostly daydream about...urm...somebody who I like very much and I daydream about different ways of us getting together and him...kissing me..." Casper knew by all the signs that she was talking about him, but his mind just wouldn't except it.

"I-I'm sure this guy likes you very much and I hope your daydream comes true." He said, sadness reflecting in both his voice and eyes.

"D-Do you know who I'm talking about?" Kat asked shyly.

"Probably a guy from your school..."

"I don't like anybody from my school...besides...I'm talking about my best friend..." Kat said, her blush increasing.

"Is this guy...pale?" Casper asked sheepishly and Kat nodded. "Does this guy have blue eyes?"  
Kat hummed in response. "Is this guy...in this room...?" Casper asked slowly and Kat hesitantly moved forward. "Since when did you like him?" Casper asked staring into her chocolate, swirly eyes who exchanged the same gaze into his deep sea, blue eyes.

"Since our first proper conversation...on top of the lighthouse..." Casper gulped hard, never would he have imagined Kat returning his feelings, in real life anyway.

"You said you daydream about...kissing him..." Casper started shyly and moved slowly forward so that they was almost touching noses. "Do you want to kiss him?"

"Why do you think I daydream about it...constantly..." Casper smiled his one sided smile and leant forward, closing the gap which separated them. 


End file.
